Behind the Clouds
by Shugo-Chara-Fan999
Summary: Rima is walking to the Royal Garden after school to visit the New Guardians, when Nagihiko comes. What'll happen? Rimahiko. One-shot.


**I stopped my other Rimahiko story, but ah well. They're my favorite couple! XD sry I haven't been updating in a while. I get lazy, I guess. Anywho, enjoy this Rimahiko story! One-shot. Don't judge. :3**

**Regular POV**

Rima was running to the Royal Garden when she bumped into someone. A certain someone.

"Ow!" They both mumbled, Rima rubbing her head and the person rubbing his shoulder. They turned to look at each other.

"Oh, hey, Rima-chan," Nagihiko grins, flashing his trademark smile that sometimes sent Amu blushing. But not Rima.

Kusu-Kusu, Rima's Guardian Character, inevitably giggled.

Rima's eyes flashed daggers at Nagihiko. "Cross-dresser," she says simply, and continues walking towards the Royal Garden.

"Wait, Rima-" Nagihiko started, but was interrupted by the tension that formed in the air when he grabbed her wrist.

Rhythm sweatdropped and he went pale. "What's with this tension..."

Kusu-Kusu giggled again, and this time Rima blushed. But it faded when she yanked her arm away.

"What?" Nagihiko asked, suddenly concerned.

"Betsuni," Rima replies. She continued to walk, with Kusu-Kusu hovering near her and Rhythm and Nagihiko following them.

"We can walk to the Royal Garden together," Nagihiko says as they follow the trail to the Royal Garden.

Rima stopped and turned to look at him. She looked at his golden-brown eyes that always seemed so calm and peaceful.

"I never asked for you to follow me to the Royal Garden," Rima responds, more dagger-shooting from her eyes.

"Mate-" Nagihiko starts to say. (pronounced mah-teh in Japanese, again XD, it means wait)

It was too late. Kusu-Kusu and Rima were gone.

"Ikuyo, Nagi," Rhythm says to his Character Bearer, winking. "They could run into a batsutamago."

Nagi nodded and started to run.

It wasn't long until Nagi reached Rima. She wasn't the fast runner type, unfortunately for her.

When Nagi reached Rima's side, she turned and said flatly, "Why are you following me?"

"I was also planning to go to the Royal Garden," Nagi replies, shuffling his feet as they walked along the slightly pink cobblestone path. "I wanted to visit the new Guardians."

Rima narrowed her eyes. "Stalker."

Rhythm and Nagi sweatdropped. Kusu-Kusu giggled.

Suddenly, all of them came to an abrupt stop. They were standing in front of a building, but it wasn't the Royal Garden, that was made of glass and had many plants inside, and a small section of water between the cobblestone walkways, and before the marble steps. No.

Rima and Nagi were standing in front of an old, dusty-brown and gray colored building that was circular and had vines wrapping around parts of it, and it had an indigo-colored dome on top of it. The doors were a slightly copper brown, but they nevertheless gave a somewhat welcoming feeling for Nagi, Rhythm, Rima, and Kusu-Kusu.

"The planetarium," Nagi and Rhythm said at the same time, both awed by the sight.

They all sweatdropped. "We were lost," Rima says, glaring at Nagi. He shrugged sheepishly.

Then the doors opened.

A man was standing there. He had a white top-buttoned, long sleeve shirt with a neatly folded collar, white silky slacks, and dark brown dress shoes, and he was holding a gray telescope. His hair was a dusty acorn brown, and it was straight and just a little long. Almost exactly like Tadase's.

"Founding chairman!" Nagi and Rima said at the same time, both surprised, but not exactly.

Kusu-Kusu and Rhythm flew over to him. "Ne, ne," Kusu-Kusu said curiously, pulling on the sleeve of his shirt. "You're the superintendent-"

"The planetarium caretaker," Rhythm added.

"And the Founding Chairman," Kusu-Kusu finished with a giggle.

"And?" Tsukasa said, smiling.

"And-" Rhythm started.

"And Kusu-Kusu wants to show you something!" Kusu-Kusu interrupted, giggling uncontrollably. She then flew over to Rima. "Se, no-"

"Kusu-Kusu, wait-" Nagi started. Too late.

Two green marks appeared on Rima's cheeks, the identical match as the marks on Kusu-Kusu's cheeks. Character Change!

"Bala-balance!" Kusu-Kusu and Rima laughed at the same time. Their positions and facial expressions were perfect; hands in the air pointing up yet slightly bent elbows, the arched back position that tilted sideways, and the right leg bent and placed in between the ankle and knee of the left leg.

Nagi sweatdropped and Tsukasa laughed, but Rhythm went over and joined them.

"Wait for me!" Rhythm grinned, and then said, "Se, no-"

"Bala-balance!" They all laughed. But Rhythm's facial expression was different and his back was slightly NOT tilted...

"WRONG!" Rima yelled, pointing at Rhythm. He sweatdropped and put his hands up in surrender, as if he was being arrested.

"What did I-" Rhythm started.

"YOUR EXPRESSION AND YOUR BACK AND YOUR HANDS, THAT'S WHAT!" Rima screeched, plucking Rhythm out of his midair Bala-Balance. She twisted his arms a little and tilted his back a little more. Then, she shouted at him, "MAKE YOUR FACE DIFFERENT!"

Rhythm tried as hard as he can to match Kusu-Kusu's face, but no luck.

Rhythm, Nagi, and Tsukasa all sweatdropped when Rima started to lecture. "Gags are not a laughing matter. You must have the precise and exact position, otherwise the audience will not be in your favor and they will heckle you. The importance of a gag exists in every comedian's world, especially the famous ones. One cannot let a gag be old and not funny anymore. That is why you need to be precise with your positions, Rhythm. I will not let an amateur perform a gag poorly, even if you are an amateur. You must receive special training. Would you like my hardcore bootcamp training, Rhythm?"

"N-no..." Rhythm stuttered.

"Then you must think carefully about your actions before you do them, or even better, not do them at all if you really don't what my training. I'm watching you," Rima finished strictly. The clown marks on her cheeks disappeared abruptly, and Kusu-Kusu giggled again.

Tsukasa laughed softly. "Thank you, Rima, Kusu-Kusu, and Rhythm, for your performance. But please, come inside." He opened the doors and held them open. They made a creaky, olden sound, and Rima, Nagi, Kusu-Kusu, and Rhythm went inside.

They all stopped for a second to look at the stars. They were so vibrant and realistic it was surreal. Then, they all took seats and were silent as they stargazed.

"Amazing, huh?" Tsukasa said softly.

"Shugoi, ne," Nagi whispers, not taking his eyes off of the stars.

Even Kusu-Kusu stopped giggling for once to stargaze.

"The stars are always there, you know," Tsukasa said, his violet eyes glimmering distantly. "Even if they're hidden, even if they're behind the clouds-they're always there."

The 5 were silent for a moment or so, and then Tsukasa continued, "You might already know this, demo, if you don't look up to the sky, your kokoro won't be able to see the stars, so your eyes won't, either." He smiled. It was the same thing he had told Tsukyomi Ikuto about a year ago. And now, he was telling it to a future couple.

The dawn started to break in the planetarium dome, and Tsukasa stood up. "Ah, I'm afraid I have distracted you. Go to the new Guardians."

Rima and Nagi stood up, and Rhythm and Kusu-Kusu took their eyes off of the stars and followed them.

"Thank you, Founding Chairman," Rima says quietly.

Tsukasa smiled. "It's no big deal."

Then, all out of nowhere, Rhythm character changed with Nagi.

Nagi took Rima's wrist again. "Ikuyo, Rima," he grins.

Then he ran with Rima out the door, Rhythm and Kusu-Kusu following, and together they ran towards the Royal Garden.

'Rima, Nagihiko,' Tsukasa thought to himself, smiling. 'I wish you the best.'


End file.
